shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Isami Aldini
Isami Aldini (イサミ・アルディーニ Isami Aldini), is one of the students of Tootsuki Culinary Academy and a twin brother to Takumi Aldini. Like his twin brother, Isami's full experience in the kitchen during his youth has made him one of the best chefs in his family restaurant, Trattoria Aldini in Italy. Unlike his hot-blooded brother who seek for a fair challenge, Isami's passionate yet gentle personality made him friendly to anyone in the academy even among rivals, especially to Soma and Megumi who he found that his brother's rivalry oddly actually building an unexpected friendship between the two and seemly has a good terms with the Yukihira Style Genius. Appearance Isami has a chubby appearance as well has a black spiky hair. He seemly have sharp teeth like shark, only to be exposed whenever he is serious or shocked. It is during the 43rd Annual Tootsuki Autumn Election, due to the pressure for the preparation, Isami undergoes a giant makeover in well built figure that seemly much more attractive than his twin brother due to the extreme fatigue . However, it is unlikely that Isami would stay that shape since Isami considered that . Personality Like his twin brother, Isami prided with his Italian culinary skill and take his signature cooking style very seriously by using every style as refine as he could. As the powerhouse among the twins, Isami would he extremely aggressive should his focus undisturbed or tenacity; making his skill is close to his brother's, though he still claimed that Takumi's speed is still superior than his. Despite shared Takumi's pride and aggressiveness in cooking, Isami can be gentle, carefree and even open minded towards to anyone. He believed that when almost everyone who seemly having a rivalry/friendship with Takumi would be his allies too. This explained that even his brother had a bold confrontation with his nemesis, The Yukihira Genius, Isami would befriended with the rivals and , making him a gentle giant among the Aldini Twins. Plot Back Story Born with Japanese-Italian blood parents, Isami along with his twin brother Takumi lived in Italy with their uncle, whom is the owner to the family restaurant named Trattoria Aldini. Since the age of 5, he learn his very first cooking along with his uncle and through his training by his uncle, Isami is. As his cooking style soon impressed by the locals, his uncle recommended both to polish his skills further by study aboard to Tootsuki Culinary Academy, one of the famous and prestige culinary school in Japan. Category:Italian Character Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Male Characters Category:Rival Life in Totsuki Culinary Academy With the help of his father acquaintance in Japan, Takumi and Isami managed to enrolled to the prestigious culinary academy and together in this prestigious academy, Isami would learn from his brother about the art of cooking as well as knowledge. 2 years later, Isami is passed the assignments with flying colors and his efforts has became inspiration to many of his peers in the academy. However, Soma's sudden presence in his picture would changed the twins life forever. On the Orientation Day Ceremony, Isami was one of many students heard over Soma's ambitious speech to become the top while not losing to any students in the academy. With Soma's ambitious speech has made, Isami would remarked that he never seen his brother this serious and assumed Soma's speech made made him obsessed over victory to Soma and he assumed that he finally found a friend like him. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc In the training camp, Isami and Takumi finally faced Soma in person while he watch his brother purposely stepped on Soma's left shoe as his "formal greeting". As one of the 10 Alumni, Inui Hinako confusion about relation between his brother duel and her current assignment would made Takumi embarrassed in front of his nemesis, Isami would giggled over Takumi's embarrassment , irritated Takumi in the progress . Isami would then dragged his brother to the in order to focus on their assignment while leaving both Soma and Megumi in shock and awe, who still shocked that they are twins siblings. Along with Takumi, Isami is the only chef team member found other ingredients other than the typical ingredients(fish and wild vegetables) found by most student found in the restricted vicinity in the test grounds. With their ingredients are ready, the Aldini Twins began their fast work with their ingredient to create their masterpiece, Aldini Style Japanese Grilled Aigamo. As Isami began his work in a total focused way(with his shark teeth exposed), he was noticed that Megumi observant and asked her. While other student thought that Takumi's dish would be out of theme since he, as the Italian Cuisine chef, would perform his Italian Cuisine on the supposed Japanese dish, Takumi explained to the students that he had switched the ingredients to convert his original Italian ingredients into the Japanese to match the taste of the theme. With the dish had impressed Inui's taste buds, the Aldini Twins were passed the first round and surpassed others students, including Takumi's nemesis. Along with his brother, Isami would never thought Soma would used the Apricot Seeds,Inui's snack, as his eureka for his main ingredients of an uncertain dish. Isami was later watched his brother reluctantly hold the seeds while watching nemesis leaving the hall for more ingredients. As his brother became impatient over Soma's absence, Isami would told his brother to accept his default victory, which Takumi refused while he was trying to figure out the relation of the seeds to Soma's purposed dish. While Soma's Yukihira Style Fried Fish would even impressed Inui taste buds, Isami was shocked along with Takumi over the results as Team Soma had passed the first round. As Takumi attempted to ask Inui of which dish is the best, only to confused Inui further as both dishes are so unique and delicious that she can't make a mind on which one of them is the best. Until Inui's sudden departure to the room, which left the result as no contest, both Takumi and Soma were dumbfounded as both boys were realized that they were toyed by the Alumni's indecisive conclusion all along; prompted to Takumi bigger shock that Soma was relaxed about the result. Unsatisfied with the indecisive result, Takumi would issued his Shokugeki challenge to Soma to settle their score and told Soma that he had to accept his challenge no matter what. Takumi was then bid fare well to his nemesis which in irony, Takumi eventually sat beside his nemesis and quickly taking his word back to cover his embarrassment. While in the bus, Takumi is concerned about Soma's astonished creativity, resourcefulness and amazing cooking skills could be rival his and feared that achievements in his past based on mere knowledge and technique wouldn't be enough to best Soma. Worried that even if the results neither win nor lose, he is having an ill hunch that his defeat to Soma could be possible despite his amazing skills and abundance knowledge in the past years in the academy. To ensure that all his life effort wouldn't be in vain, Takumi would vowed himself that he had to get the best of Soma no matter the cost. Takumi's fear is also became his pure tenacity and determination that prompted Soma almost to be serious and open to the world, having a remark that should he stayed in the his family restaurant he wouldn't expect to see much talented chef like Takumi be around in the academy. The third round & Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale With the arrival of the Tootsuki Princess, Isami joined the remaining students to listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit. This time is would be an egg themed breakfast buffet and the assignment would be started at 6.A.M. and the vacated kitchens are available for practice runs(though there are options for them to go to bed);instantly demoralized almost every remaining student in the hall except Takumi and the other talented students. Just as Takumi about to prove his skills to Soma by issued the open challenge by introducing his Aldini Style breakfast set that would present for the next day, Isami ruined his competition by telling Soma about their dished which almost made his brother embarrassed again and he and his brother left to their own station to perform their task. During the assignment, Isami began to felt his obsession to win against Soma much more a burden rather than motivation while try to convince Takumi to slow down and going to have some nap after their blue-print recipe is done. Regardless, Isami survived the Breakfast Buffet Struggle and rejoin with his brother to proceed to finish the extra assignments until Day 5 afternoon. After the tiring hours of work, Isami is then joined the remaining 628 students into an afternoon assembly while listens to Doujima golden speech and ready for the next round which is actually the Banquet for Victor as the reward for all the surviving student. He is last seen joined with other 628 qualified students (including his arch rivals Soma) in the Banquet of Victors with Takumi, and he is also return to the academy via the student bus. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Main Article: Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Few days prior the Training Camp and the Summer Break, Takumi is among the students to seek their names on the the board of the announcement for the Tootsuki Autumn Election . Like Soma, Takumi too is among the chosen ones while anticipate such event is much earlier than their Shokugeki, Takumi is anticipate that the battle has gone early than their Shokugeki and would once again issues a challenge towards Soma; which the later was livid about Soma's dense behavior as he greet Ikumi first before him, while stop Isami from laughing at him. Later after the announcement and Soma claimed that the Summer Vacation, Takumi tells Soma and Ikumi that since they were all chosen for the event, they wouldn't going to take the break and they would use the holiday to utilize their skills for the upcoming event; claiming that this event is a perfect stage to test and see each other hard work results and progression. Takumi would joins Ikumi and Soma to promise each other that they will be meeting together for the Main Tournament before depart themselves in separated ways for their Summer Vacation. As the theme for the event has announced as curry as the theme, Ikumi would use this Summer Vacation to research and cook curry dishes together, only due to the excessive pressure has changed him as a different person with an odd metamorphic changes; from an obese giant into a handsome tall student. 1 Month After and The Arrival of Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale It's 1 month has passed after his effort to make a curry, Isami is among the 60 participant who is ready for the approaching event, but this time things has changed within Isami. Along with Takumi, Isami is reunited with Soma and Megumi inan unexpected shape as Soma shocked in disbvelived that his thin figure is actually Isami. Before Takumi could finishes his sentence, Soma would see (though confused of other person) the drastic changes from Isami, who is now much tall and handsome, and barely recognize him (the Isami he know is a huge student) as he learnt from Takumi that Isami's unbelievable changes is because of the extreme heat of the Summer; which makes Soma worried and realized that the Gourmet Festival has not only make people's strengthen their resolve on what they do to succeed, but also making a huge change for the students despite their exhaustion, both physically and mentally. Regardless the shock, Isami tell Soma and In the sudden, the light gone out in the stadium and the spot light that Soma tell Takumi to talk about it later while listens to Senior Nakiri's speech (who he recognized as the grandpa of the academy). The following speech by Senior Nakiri, Soma learnt that Doujima and Shinomiya were the qualifiers for the festival through the portraits on the hall and he, along with the other 60 qualifiers for this very event, inducted into the 92nd Generation students. While asked Takumi over the quote which Takumi's ,Soma also learnt that out of the 60 students, only 8 (the top 4 of each Block) are qualified for the Main Tournament. While remains calm within the group, Soma will be told by Takumi that he will be meet him once again in the Main Tournament, which he agrees. Along with the With the time ticking to 11:00am and his kitchen knife ready, Soma would begin to cook his first curry dish in the festival for the first time. During the Category:Italian Character Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Male Characters Category:Rival Cooking Style Similar to his twin brother, most Isami style of cooking are basically Italian. Usually as Takumi's assistant, Isami is able cope with Takumi's speed and skills of cooking despite his chubby size. ''Shokugeki'' Records Others and non Shokugeki cooking duel Clubs Trivia *While Takumi was serious to settle the feud with Soma, Isami is one of the few students and rival who is acknowledged Soma's skill while he presumed that his brother rivalry with Soma actually building friendship among these two talents. Category:Italian Character Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Male Characters Category:Rival